Save me sir
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Minion suffer from agoraphobia due to traumatizing experiance of kidnapping. Megamind tries to help his friend, but will he succeed?
1. Knives

**Knives**

_He was lying on the wooden tray, his left side up and his head turned on the set of kitchen knives. He gulped and began to struggle, but someone's shadow casted upon him and he felt a tight grip on his small body. No, please, no. Not again. It's not happening again._

_But it was. He realized it, when he looked up and saw that face smiling at him devilishly._

_Where is his body? He looked around, but he couldn't find it. Funny thing – he was a fish pulled out from water, but he wasn't suffocating, he wasn't dying. But that fact didn't make him feel comfortable, especially when he saw how the other hand of his captor is reaching for one of the knives. He could hear his heart pounding crazily, when the knife was closing to his side. He was struggling even more. With no effects, the grip was too strong. There was only one solution, he knew it was even less effective, but what kind of choice he had?_

_"Sir, please, help me! Please!"_

_"Megamind isn't here." Said his captor. "He won't hear you."_

_But he kept calling for help, until he felt sharp blade in his side. Then he couldn't help, but scream from pain._

* * *

That was the moment when Minion woke up and realized that he was in his sphere again, on Megamind's nightstand. Megamind himself was lying on his right side and observing with worried face his fish. Minion felt a bit better, safe and sound, in this place, with his master. But the memory of last events was still fresh in his mind.

"That dream again?" asked Megamind.

Minion only nodded, his face sad, like he was going to burst into tears. Blue alien's hand reached for the sphere and began to stroke it gently. His eyes caught the knife cuts on Minion's left side and Megamind saddened. He had done everything he could to fix them. They were still healing, however, they were healing at all, in opposition to Minion's mental wounds.

"It's OK. It's over, Minion, you're safe." Megamind said. Then he smiled lightly. "You know, tomorrow I will take care of your body and you will be able to walk normally like before."

"Thank you, sir." Minion mumbled. His eyes rolled down. "It's very nice of you, but I would like to stay in my sphere a little longer."

Actually, he didn't know if he want to get into that robotic body at all. Yes, it was convenient, but if Megamind was going to repair it, it meant Minion will have to soon get out from peaceful lair. And he really wasn't fond of this idea. He felt horrible, not being able to do his duties, but he knew that even if he had his gorilla body, he couldn't fulfill them anyway. He would be too scared to go anywhere, beside the lair. Although the man, who had hurt him, was now behind the bars, Minion was still scared of possible harm.

Megamind took gently the sphere and put it closely to his chest. They both were silent, when Minion listened the pounding of his master's heart. This sound was always calming him down, giving him an impression that he wasn't alone, distracting him from dark thoughts. Long time ago he hadn't needed it as much as now. Because now he wasn't his reasonable self anymore. He was scared, defenseless little fish, haunted by bad memories.

Megamind wanted to sooth his friend's pain, but he knew that just keeping him close was helping only for a short amount of time and then Minion was scared again. Watching as his fish was slowly falling into peaceful slumber, Megamind couldn't help but think about the danger he put in his close ones by choosing the path of good. As supervillain he didn't have to worry that his enemy will kidnap his girlfriend or best friend. And since he was the hero, his opponents were generally abducting Roxanne, who was already used to this situation and prepared for it. Megamind knew, how to protect her, but he honestly would never think that Minion will be the one, who will need protection. So when Minion had been stolen during shopping, it was rather unexpected. Megamind saved him, of course, but the damage was done.

Man, he was so stupid! He should prevent it. He should do everything to make Minion safe. He should protect him as much as he protected Roxanne. Then the fish wouldn't have to go through this horror and wouldn't be so physically and mentally wounded.

Megamind pulled the sphere closer and – even if Minion was already sleeping – whispered to his friend:

"I'm sorry, Minion. I couldn't protect you."

* * *

**So I've written this fic, because there's a lot of stories when Minion comforts Megamind, but there is none where Megamind comforts Minion. It supposed to be a sequel to some fic, where Minion had been kidnapped by crazy villain and Megamind was trying to save him, but when I've tried to write it, I stack. So I decided to write that idea first and maybe someday I will do the prequel.**

**And it will be probably a multi-chap, so show some support to poor Minion and give me sweet reviews XD.**


	2. Repairs are needed

**Hi guys! So I've managed to write the next chapter although I hadn't much vain for it at the beginning. Either way I've forced myself to finally end it.**

**Just enjoy some friendly fluff.**

**Repairs are needed**

Megamind looked at the wreck that was Minion's robotic body. First was this big indentation in the middle of mechanical torso; then the stubs that lasted after Minion's cut arms (one of them had been later sent to Megamind alongside with message from kidnapper), hole created when some kind of metal pipe went through Minion's knee, and finally a giant break in back of glass dome. The last one had been made to take fish out from his mechanical body. It was a sneaky attack.

First he had to replace few things, then he was probably going to make chip that will detect Minion anywhere he was. Some kind of weapon would be good too. The blue alien sighed deeply. A lot of work was waiting for him, but he was determinate to repair and improve Minion's body. He wasn't going to let something like this happen to his friend again.

"Sir?"

Megamind turned back and smiled to his morning guest, who looked confused.

"Hi, Minion. Don't worry about breakfast, I've eaten already."

Minion looked down with shame. He should have made his master pancakes or at least toast, but he spent this morning in Megamind's bed. The thought of going to kitchen was making him shiver. Right after he had been saved from his captor and placed in his old sphere, he realized that he just couldn't make himself go there. He just couldn't roll his sphere to the room, where he was normally doing his chores in the morning. Now every time, when he was looking at the kitchen's door, he couldn't help, but remember himself lying on the wooden tray; and remember the kitchen knife that was cutting his skin. Even though his duty called him to come there and make a meal, he rather was prolonging his nap. He hated himself for this sudden weakness.

Megamind approached the fish and put up the sphere. Then he looked into Minion's eyes and smiled to him widely.

"Hey, don't feel down, Minion. I will fix your body and we will soon go to the park together."

Minion first looked at his master's smiled face, but quickly downed his gaze again, saying:

"I'm sorry, sir."

"For what?" Megamind raise his brow and then grinned at him again. "You did nothing."

_That's the point…_ – he wanted to respond, but couldn't spell it out. Megamind's smile dropped and alien put Minion on the ground. He directed to his desk, but in one moment turned back to the fish and said:

"Everything will be fine. Just enjoy your days off."

Then he sat at the desk, took a piece of paper and a pencil and began to work. Minion was still standing in the same spot, where he had been put, and observed as his master was scribbling a scheme of – supposedly – Minion's new body.

"Sir, you don't have to make a new robot for me." The fish started.

Megamind stopped his work and looked at him with raised eyebrows. Minion continued:

"I will be probably too scared to walk in it."

On Megamind's face appeared pure astonishment. He pulled his chair off the desk and stopped in front of sphere.

"Look, I know that you might be distrustful about it since it couldn't prevent you from kidnapping, but I will give it some modifications. First of all there will be a detection chip, so I will be able to find you anywhere and save you. Next you will have some weaponry. I was stupid to not giving you it earlier…" He cut, because Minion didn't seem to be convinced. He sighed deeply and started again: "Minion, don't you want to be able to move more swiftly and to do more things?"

"Sir, I do, but…" He began and looked his master into eyes. Megamind could see sadness in those big orbs. Minion continued with whisper: "Every time, when I look at my body, I remember… the… the…" His voice started to shake, when he recalled the cracking glass and hands that were pulling him out from his dome.

But suddenly he felt how other hands – a friendly hands – were gently putting up his sphere and how Megamind was taking him somewhere. Minion quickly realized that they were walking to the part of lair that was some kind of lumber-room, filled with pieces of broken machines, rusty inventions and old evil schemes. The blue alien put his friend on the ground and started to search for something in the pile of junk. Minion was observing it, intrigued. He was even more surprised, when Megamind finally found what he was looking for.

It was his old body. The one Megamind made for him, when he was in school. The same rusty cylinder with the same slim limbs, the same flap in the middle, behind which there was a laser, and the same place on the top for Minion's sphere. Of course it was improved since then. In junior high school Megamind managed to remove the necessity of remote control, so Minion could easily move on his own.

"It's even more rusty than earlier, but still looks good." Said Megamind and put the body in front of the fish. "How about it, Minion? You will be using this one until you will decide that you're ready for the bigger one."

For a moment the fish was silent. He looked at the body. Actually he wasn't afraid of it just like he was afraid of his larger body. It was because when he was looking at it, it wasn't reminding him his kidnapping, but a lot of memories he was fond of – a years spent with his master and the eagerness of Megamind, when he was making that thing. Why Minion would be scared of it?

"I think it's a good idea, sir." He said, smiling.

Megamind smiled back, put Minion's sphere on the top of robot and turned it on. Next he took few steps back.

"Try to move."

Minion did as he was said. He carefully took one step, then another and another and another… Although he was making a lot of unnecessary moves, he still liked the way it was going on.

"I'll make a small walk around the lair, sir."

"Of course." Megamind said as Minion was passing him by.

Watching his friend leaving, Megamind saddened. It looks like there was more to repair than he originally thought.


	3. Visit of a friend

**Visit of a friend**

Minion continued walking through the lair. He was slowly getting used to legs and arms and the fact that he was a little taller walking in the mechanical body than rolling on the floor in his bawl. Suddenly one of the brainbot hovered from the corner and stopped in front of fish, looking at him with wonderment, like he didn't recognize him. Minion felt nervousness, even a bit of fear.

"It's me, Minion." He said to the machine.

"Yes, he is, so go back to work." Added a familiar voice.

Minion and the brainbot looked in the entrance direction, where Roxanne was coming from. The brainbot quickly moved to her. The reporter found some wrench on the floor and throw it, so the little robot could focus on fetching it and leave her and Minion alone. Roxanne approached the fish and smiled to him friendly.

"Hello, miss Ritchi." He said. "Nice to see you."

"Hi, Minion. You know, I was thinking it's a nice weather outside. How about some picnic?"

Only then he noticed the picnic basket in her hands.

"A picnic?" He asked quietly, nervousness clear on his face.

"Yes. Don't worry, it will be only me, Megamind and you. It was so long time ago, when we went somewhere together."

"It's very nice of you, miss Ritchi, but I must refuse. I don't feel like going anywhere, besides I have a lot to do. But you and boss can go without me."

She gave him surprised look, but then smirked and said:

"Come on, don't you want to move from this dark place and have some fun? You need to go outside after all that happened."

_He was lying on the wooden tray. Strong hand was holding him and suppressing any resistance. He felt hopeless and scared. He wanted to get out of here and go home. Where was boss? Will he be able to get here before it will be too late? Please, come here sir. Please, come and save me…_

Minion's eyes snapped open, filled with fear. But then he shook his head and returned to reality, gazing at Roxanne, who looked a bit worried. He smiled to her.

"My mechanical body is a mess. I will be slowing you down in this." He widened his arms to expose his current robotic suit.

"Don't be ridiculous, Minion! I will carry you."

Minion didn't like where it was going on. It seemed that no matter what he would say, miss Ritchi was determinate to get him out from the safe lair even without his permission. Guess, he should speak his mind more bluntly.

"Miss Ritchi." He said a bit harsher. "I don't want to go."

"Why?" She asked with surprise. "The sun is shining, there's no wind and…"

"Because I. Don't. Want to." He repeated through the greeted teeth, almost shaking with annoyance. Then he sighed heavily and added: "I'm sorry, miss Ritchi."

"But…" She wanted to argue, but then she looked at him with astonishment and loosed her shoulders in sign of resignation. "I see."

He felt relieved. Miss Ritchi knew, when to stop.

But then she suddenly grabbed his metal wrist and started to go through the lair, dragging him behind herself.

"Now, let's find Megamind and we can go."

_Stranger's hands took him out from the destroyed mechanical body and violently threw him into container in the carrier of the black car. Minion looked up at the dark silhouette, who stood in front of the carrier and put his hands on its hatch._

_"Serve yourself as long as you can." Said the mysterious person and closed harshly the carrier._

Minion tried to resist, but in this small body it was useless. He didn't have enough strength. There was only one solution. He hated to do it, but he had to.

"Sir! SIIIIIIR!"

Roxanne momentary stopped and looked at Minion with raised eyebrows., Few seconds later Megamind ran to them, holding wrench in his right hand. He looked worried, but seeing Roxanne, he suddenly stopped and sighed with relief. However, after few seconds he gave both of them a look of a parent, who was demanding explanations.

"What happened?"

"Well, Megamind." Roxanne began. "I was hoping to go out on the picnic with you and Minion."

"I don't want to, sir!" He quickly interrupted her. Megamind turned his gaze on him. "I've told it miss Ritchi, but she didn't listen."

"I see." He looked at Roxanne and said: "Can we talk in private?"

She felt nervous due to look he was giving her, but nevertheless her reply was:

"OK."

They walked few meters away and started to talk with hushed voices.

"Why did you try to take him outside, when he clearly didn't want to?"

"He hasn't left the lair since you've saved him from that guy. I wanted to help him."

"By force?" He nearly exclaimed, but managed to took control of himself. He gave a soft sigh and looked at his girlfriend with sadness. "Look, I know you want his good, but he went through the traumatizing experience. Some psychopath captured him, held hostage in the dark place, use him as a bait to lure me into a trap and in the end tried to make him a dinner. He's scared of the outside world. He don't consider it as safe anymore since he had been kidnapped from the street. Forcing him to go out, when he simply isn't ready, won't help him."

Minion could actually hear parts of this conversation between Megamind and Roxanne and he felt a bit guilty that he put miss Ritchi in this sort of situation. Then he remembered that it was her fault in the first place. Why she was pressing at him? It was rude of her to force him to go anywhere.

"You're right. I must apologize him. By the way, how he's doing now?"

"I'm working on his robotic body to make it more weapon proof, but right now he's afraid of walking in it since it's reminding him about kidnapping. So I proposed that he will walk in his old body." He rested the hand on his forehead and whispered even quieter than before: "I was so stupid. How could I not predict that something like this can happen?"

"Truth, you weren't very far-sighed, but you seriously can't say that you hadn't done anything you could to save him. Without your determination Minion would be dead."

"But now he's a mess, because I allowed some guy to kidnap him. I don't know what that monster was doing to him before I came, but it had to be something horrible, because Minion don't want to talk about it. I should protect him just like you."

"Stop blaming yourself. I think that he isn't mad with you. Besides, now we have to do everything to help him fight off his fear."

Megamind nodded, but he still felt guilty for what happened Minion. They both turned to the fish and approached him. Roxanne smiled sheepishly to Minion and said:

"I'm sorry for my attitude, Minion. I didn't mean t scare you."

"Apology accepted." Said Minion with soft smile.

Suddenly the alarm rang through the whole lair, announcing that brainbots noticed the light signal on the sky.

"It looks like duty is calling." Megamind said and walked away to change.

"I'm going with you. Someone should broadcast it." Roxanne added, but she looked at Minion and stopped. "Or maybe you want me to stay with you, Minion?"

"No, no." He waved his hands. "I'll be fine."

"Brainbots!" Megamind called from the distant, walking in the entry direction. Few of his little mooks hovered to him. "You will stay in the lair and taking care of uncle Minion until Daddy and Mommy won't come back. You will guard him with your life, understood?"

The brainbots bowged with agreement. For a short moment Roxanne was observing him numbly, but then she left the basket on the floor.

"See you later." She said and ran after her boyfriend. "Wait for me, Megamind!"

Minion was alone in the lair.

* * *

**Yes, yes, Y-E-S! Yes! Chapter that is longer than two pages! I know that the ending was a bit rushed and that Roxanne is a bit OOC here, but I just felt like making her forcing Minion to go outside. (Random reflection - she needs more autonomical fics. I mean - generally people write something with her ONLY in context of MegaRox and she's strong, complicated character).**

**Anyway, don't forget about reviews! Seriously, have I did something wrong so you don't want to review my things anymore? Only one comment under _Metro Man stories_. What should I think about it?**


End file.
